


Piggy Slave

by errorcore



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Eye Sex, Eye Trauma, M/M, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errorcore/pseuds/errorcore
Summary: Miles Upshur, a journalist investigating the experiments at Mount Massive Asylum, is awoken to realized he's chained up to a wall.





	Piggy Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. This is the first fanfic I've written in YEARS. I'm very rusty and hope to approve overtime. Please be patient with me as I try to learn the ropes again. Anyways, if you're under 18 I'd prefer you to leave my fanfic.

 

\- - -

Miles, a young journalist, didn't know how he got tied up by a collar on his neck, which was attached to the wall of a cell. Only he knew that his head hurt like hell. Felt almost like the Walker got ahold of him. With a little pain, Miles managed to bring himself up onto his knees, but the pain throbbed. The only visible light came from the moonlight. There was a window up behind him, which was definitely too tiny for anybody to squeeze through.

"What... What is this bullshit?" Miles groaned.

His hand tugged on the collar. The texture and shape reminded him of a dog collar. Was it one? Possibly. The asylum always used unethical practices. A moment passed before Miles took out his cam recorder from his camera bag. Luckily everything was still in it's right place. A sigh of relief escaped from him. Of course the batteries were dead. With a swift movement he replaces the dead ones with some he found laying around earlier. With a flash of his night vision turning on, he jumped back once he saw the Walker standing behind the cell bars. Just staring at him. His glowing eyes from the night vision was eerie enough for Miles. He struggled in attempt to break free.

"There's no point." Walker grunted. "You're mine now."

With that, the Walker slid the cell door open. The high pitched creek of non oiled metal gave Upshur chills up his spine.

"D... Don't kill me!" Miles cried. His hands trembling, and failing to hold the camera. Causing it to fall and starting to record from a perfect angel.

"Kill?" Walker replied with a snark. "No, I'm not going to kill you... Yet."

Yet sounded better than his skull being crushed into the concrete flooring. Before the journalist could reply, the Walkers thick hand roughly gripped onto Miles skull. He gazed down at the poor man with a devilish look. When does the Walker never look devilish?

"I want you to suck my cock."

Miles didn't see that coming. His head jerked, but he couldn't escape due to the leash attached to the collar. Walkers free hand was already grinding up on his crotch. His deep, tension filled breaths seemed to be amplified by the terrified Miles. He begun to panic and tried his hard to struggle out of there. But of course he failed to do so. The position of Miles on his knees and about crotch height with Chris.

Everything was in a blur. Before he knew it, Walkers thick, uncircumcised manhood was pushed up against Miles cheek. Right at the corner of his lips. Miles could smell the fresh piss coming from his dick, and feel the heat radiating from it. Maybe if he did it, the Walker would let him go and not try to murder him every ten minutes. But what if this isn't what he only wanted. The hesitation was visible from his disgusted but thoughtful expression. Miles slowly turned his head to press his mouth against the base of the cock. His tongue glazed upon the throbbing veins. Miles has never performed oral sex before, especially not with another man.

"Start sucking, pig." Walker snapped, the tension in his voice was clear, and he wasn't fucking around.

Miles begun to sweat in nervousness. What if he wasn't good enough? It was obvious the Walker would kill him. However Miles felt getting murdered is better than giving the walking psychopath a blow job. Within moments Miles pulled back from the erect and started to sob a little.

"I... I can't."

This did not please Chris. There and then he begun to forcefully thrust his manhood right down Miles throat. A gag and shudder came from the other as he begun to cry. The tip of his cock pressed up right against the others gag reflex, and with the thrusting motion he pulled back, only to thrust again into Miles throat. Miles glanced up at Chris with watery tears, while starting to create a bobbing motion around his cock. The journalists tongue wrapped around the base as he begun to slowly suck on the sensitive skin.

A grunt of pleasure came from Walker, causing his grip onto Miles head to loosen. "Good job little Piggy..."

With that, Miles continued to bob his head back and forth, with the massive cock barely able to fit each time. In between movements, Miles sucked and sucked with tears rolling down his cheeks. Oddly enough he enjoyed this, but would never think of doing this to Walker. After all he's terrifying.

Moments later of sucking and licking, the Walker pulled his cock out from the others mouth. A trail of salvia was connected from his penis to Miles mouth. It seems like the Walker became bored of Miles mediocre blow job. Chris hasn't came yet, which worried Miles. Oh no, he wants more.

"A... Anything wrong?" Stuttered panicked Miles.

"We're not done here." Chris replied. His giant hands lifting Miles head by his chin. "You have nice eyes." With that said Miles green eyes widened by his statement. He... what is he insisting now? Slowly Chris started to rub his thick effect just below Miles left eye. His grip against the others head tightened, as if he wanted to make sure his little slave wasn't going anywhere. With that, his cock started to press up against the eyeball of Miles. He winced back in pain, crying for the man to stop. Was he going to fuck his eye!? Yes. Without a warning, he thrusts his hips right into Miles eye socket. His eyeball at first rolls on the top of the dick, before the stem breaks, causing instant blindness. A scream of terror and intense pain escaped the journalists mouth. Was this really happening!? Upshur couldn't describe the pain he felt. The intensity seemed similar to hours earlier when some of his fingers were chopped off. The wet sounds of blood, and his eye being squished echoed in his head. The thrusts from Chris started to become repetitive, back and fourth with deep moans. Chris could feel his slaves eyeball be crushed and turned into soup by his manhood.

"S... Stop." Miles demanded, however his whispers weren't loud enough against the moist thrusting. His vision in his remaining eye was getting blurry, and his head begun to spin with random, and surreal thoughts. He forced himself to stay awake, if he passed out he feared he might not wake up. Or he'll wake with no eyes!

"Do you like this, little Piggy?" Christ grunts as his cock rammed up against his skull.

With a squeal, Miles panted a faint "No." Chris wasn't pleased with his response, and in reaction took his free hand and shoved his thick fingers into his mouth.

"What was that? Is that an oink I hear?"

"O... Oink, Oink!" Gagged Miles.

The Walker smirks in pleasure, continuing to thrust his hips deep into his skull. Soon the intense pain faded, and Miles became numb to any emotions. His sanity broke, his expression fallen to a blank poker face, and his tears stopped forming. He just went with it because he felt like nothing.

Chris continued to thrust a couple of times, before he started to shake violently. Each thrust got firmer, the cocks tip started to push against the barrier of Miles brain. Blood splattered everywhere, all over his cock, stomach, and the others shirt. The eye by then was soup and was leaking out onto the floor. It had the texture of sewage or some sort of slime. The moist sounds of sex echoed down what it seemed to be a corridor.

Suddenly, Chris's warm seed shot out and filled deep of Miles's socket. His then limp cock, pulled out, and his grip loosen. Almost instantly Miles fell over onto his side and stared into the darkness. Cum mixed with blood oozed out of his now empty socket. Now added to the list of things he wants back, including his fingers, his eye and sanity.

"Good job Piggy, I'll see you later." Chris started to adjust his pants and turn towards the exist. However something caught his eye, a camcorder laid on the floor nearby. Curiosity peeked and he leaned towards it, and realized the camera was right in the middle of recording. With a laugh, he stopped recording the footage, and rewinded the sex tape to the beginning.

"Here's a nice little movie for you until I come back." He then placed the cameras screen in view of the mute Miles. There he had to witness the trauma he just went through again, but from his own camera.

Suddenly, it went dark. 


End file.
